


Presas Em Asgard

by MissLewisLaufeyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLewisLaufeyson/pseuds/MissLewisLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse:<br/>Duas primas em apuros!<br/>Darcy Megan Lewis Stark é a irmã caçula de dezenove anos de Antony Edward Stark e tem uma vida um pouco monótona com a prima Jane Max Stark Foster de vinte anos em Puente Antiguo(Novo México) , mas quando elas são sequestradas por Obadiah Stane considerado como um “segundo pai” por elas, e levadas por mercenários de Stane  para serem assassinadas. Elas acabam parando em Asgard... Especificamente nos colos dos príncipes asgardianos, agora elas tem mais problemas do que podem imaginar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo- A Dor da Traição

**Author's Note:**

> Minha Fic esta disponível no Nyah!Fanfiction  
> http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/551143/Presas_Em_Asgard/
> 
> Aproveitem o cap! :)

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

Era estupido acreditar que alguém que você ame e confia poderia de trair por motivos **_mais fúteis e egoístas?_** É como você fosse uma criança que é ensinada a jamais a falar com estranhos...bem ela foi salva de 1% de futuros perigos, agora ela ficara exposta à 99% a futuros perigos...

A Família Stark tinha sido originada do norte das Terras Altas na Escócia durante o séc. IX ou séc. X d.C., era uns dos motivos que tínhamos até hoje o castelo do clã Stark...também foi o lugar onde todos os membros de minha família nasceram, morreram e onde eles foram enterrados.

Eu tinha cinco anos, minha prima Jane sete e meu irmão mais velho Tony de dez anos...quando fomos pela primeira vez para aquele lugar magico! Pena que foi para enterrar a minha mãe e os pais de Jane, que tinham morrido num acidente de carro (tia Amy Jane Stark Foster e tio Antony Darcy Foster), fora a minha primeira experiência com a morte...era estranho pensar que naquele momento, tudo era passageiro...

Não me lembro de muito da vida quando minha mãe e os pais da Jane eram vivos, só me lembro da vida depois disso. Me lembro de Tony, Jane e eu brincando e sempre nos apoiando, mesmo quando papai tinha nos mandado para um internado na Suíça. E como o amigo do meu pai, Obadiah Stane sempre nos encorajava e nos falava que deveríamos ter orgulho por sermos Stark’s.

Mas nada tinha me preparado para a morte do meu pai aos treze anos, ou quando eu fizera quatorze anos e Tony tinha se afastado de Jane e eu e talvez o pior golpe que eu receberá aos dezoito anos foi saber que homem que eu considerava como um “segundo pai” foi o homem que mandara matar os meus tios, meus pais e que tinha planejado os assassinados de Tony, Jane e o meu.     

_Versão off Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_


	2. Capitulo 1-O começo da caçada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem :)

**_Versão on Jane Max Stark Foster_ **

Foram necessárias menos de 24h para minha vida e da minha prima Darcy se transformar de cabeça para baixo... Bem para minha prima foi mais difícil porque ocorreu no aniversario de dezenove anos dela!

OK! Vamos começar pelo começo...

_Casa de Darcy e Jane Stak’s, Puente Antiguo, Novo México 23h: 58min._

Tony tinha se esquecido de novo...

Como ele poderia ter esquecido pela QUINTA VEZ o aniversario da Darcy?

**_De: Pepper_ **

**_Para: Jane_ **

**_Assunto:Tony ñ pode ir a festa da Darcy :(_ ** **_  
_ **

_ Desculpe...não vou poder ir, pq Tony me deu mais relatórios para ler :( _ _   
_

_ Manda um feliz niver para Darcy! :)  _

_ Ele tem uma reunião amanha no Afeganistão com exercido do EUA, então ele já embarcou p/reunião... _

_ Bjs  _

_ Pepper _

Lá estava eu na varanda de casa vestida com meu pijama flanelado do Keroppi com meu celular olhando pela decima vez aquela mensagem e também olhando para uma Darcy animada de pijama flanelado da Hello Kitty sentada no sofá com sorvete menta e bolo chocolate esperando pelo irmão mais velho e pela melhor amiga, me perguntando com dizer a Darcy que Tony não vinha!? Deus, ela o intimara com seis meses de antecedência para ele e Pepper virem comemorar o aniversário dela. Mas claro que Tony esquecera tudo por uma maldita reunião no exterior!

Lá vou eu enfrentar o leão!

Entrei dentro para sala de estar olhando a minha prima que completava dezenove anos, com o maior sorriso no rosto esperando a minha resposta.

–Hey Darcy! –falei hesitante

–Então eles já chegaram? Podemos começar a festa? Deus será que a Pepper trouxe aquele CD dos Beatles? –Darcy começou a me bombardear de perguntas e com mais perguntas sobre Tony e Pepper.

–Eles não vêm Darcy–a interrompi quando ela começara o monologo sobre Tony estar apaixonado por Pepper...de novo – Tony foi para uma reunião no exterior, Pepper acabou presa no trabalho e não vai poder vir...ela te mandou um feliz aniversario...

Deus...eu me senti _tão_ mal por contar assim a minha prima que ela o esperava em vão

–Oh! Tudo bem... Pelo menos ira sobrar mais bolo e sorvete para gente! – Darcy dissera com a voz embargada e com tom de decepção...Droga! Ela estava começando a chorar!

Claro que Darcy Megan Lewis Stark não chorava! Ela _simplesmente_ pegou um pedaço enorme de bolo, uma bola gigante de sorvete e começara enviar a goela abaixo para não chorar!

Abracei-a, e comecei a dizer o poderíamos fazer no próximo aniversario dela...

– Darcy...esta tudo bem, na próxima vamos convidar Erik e fazer alguma loucura em Santa Fé e...–fui interrompida quando Darcy parou de comer saiu dos meus braços, pulou do sofá e fulminou com olhar!

–CHEGA JANE! NUNCA MAIS FESTAS DE ANIVERSARIOS, NÃO VOU QUERER MAIS FESTAS DE ANIVERSARIOS E POR DEUS NUNCA MAIS QUERO FALAR COM TONY PELO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA! –Darcy berrara em plenos pulmões, sentara no canto do sofá colocara as mãos sobre o rosto e começara a chorar de soluçar.

Droga, droga, droga e droga!

COMO TONY PODERIA SER TÃO INSENCIVEL?

E tinha sentando ao lado e a abracei e consolei do melhor modo que podia... Até que ouvimos a campainha

–Deve ser a Pep’s e o Tony! –Darcy falara tão rápido e correra como um jato que não tive tempo para processar a informação

Bem me levantei do sofá e fui atrás dela, até que no meio do caminho ouvi minha prima gritar.

–HEY JANE! É O TIO STANE!-ela gritara tão animada pelo fato que Obadiah Stane nosso “segundo pai” tivesse se lembrado do aniversario dela

Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar perto da porta, ouvi uma alguma coisa caindo no chão?

E antes que eu pudesse me virar,tudo  ficou preto...

_Deserto aos redores de Puente Antiguo, Novo México 00h:30min._

Minha cabeça doía!

Senti areia sobre o meu rosto e sobre as minhas mãos amarradas na frente do meu corpo? Havia pelo menos dez homens ao nosso redor?

–Ah! Finalmente as Srtas. Stark deram ares de vossas graças! –Obadiah Stane tinha falado de modo sarcástico para nós? Fazendo os “capangas” rirem

–O que esta acontecendo? –ouvi Darcy perguntar indignada para Obadiah

Então me sentei e me virei para a direção da voz da minha prima, que tinha as mãos amarradas na frente do corpo e com um pequeno roxo na têmpora direita, tendo um pequeno corte no lábio superior.

–Obadiah! O que esta fazendo! –falei indignada para ele

–Eu? Jane querida...estou tomando o que é meu de direto– explicara como se dissesse para uma criança o que era  certo e errado–além do mais, não será tão difícil como matar Howard, Maria, Amy  e Antony. Matar vocês e Tony não será diferente, mas pelos velhos tempos... Os meus homens darão cinco minutos de vantagens para vocês correrem.

Ele terminou de falar tanto os ombros como fosse nada demais... ELE TINHA MATADO MEUS PAIS E MEUS TIOS!

–COMO VOCÊ PODE?! –ouvi Darcy berrar para Stane com desprezo e cuspindo na cara dele!

–VOCÊS STARK’S SE ACHAM MELHORES?HA! EU SOU O MELHOR AQUI! EU AINDA ESTOU VIVO E VOCES ESTARAM MORTAS DAQUI A POUCO– ele gritara com ódio para minha prima e eu– COMEÇEM QUANDO EU SAIR RAPAZES! –berrando para os homens presentes

Andando em direção para SVU preta...ele se virou sorriu e acenou um adeus!

–VELHO CARECA BASTARDO! – berrei em plenos pulmões para que Obadiah Stane ouvisse as minhas palavras.

Não demorou muito para que os capangas do Stane nos obrigassem a levantar, tirasse as algemas plásticas e nos mandasse correr pelas nossas vidas!

**_Versão off Jane Max Stark Foster_ **

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

Obadiah Stane me pagaria pelo que fez pela família Stark’s! VIRAVA FANTASMA E IRIA ASSOMBRAR A CASA DELE!

–Vamos começar o show garotinhas! –um dos mercenários, eu acho...falou lascivamente para Jane e eu.

No momento que aqueles idiotas nos levantaram tiram nossas algemas plásticas...Eu soquei a cara do filho da puta com maior força que pude reunir naquele momento e dei uma joelhada nas “joias” do infeliz...

Jane nem precisou de uma segunda opinião porque ela fez o mesmo com o desgraçado que tinha tirado as suas algemas e correra como (literalmente) sua vida dependesse disso... E também não fiquei para trás!

Eles nos terão dois minutos no máximo porque mal conseguimos chegar a uma pequena montanha formada por rochas que provavelmente ficava de quatro a cinco minutos da clareira feitas de mercenários... porque eles começaram atirar na gente,(in)felizmente para mim uma bala passara de raspão na minha panturrilha...

–DARCY POR AQUI! –ouvi Jane gritar quando chegamos na “montanha”

Minha prima achara uma caverna que provavelmente estava um metro de altura sobre nossas cabeças...mas em questões de “vida ou morte” tudo era uma opção, e naquele caso AQUELA CAVERNA era A NOSSA MELHOR OPÇÃO!

Deus! Subimos o mais rápido que podíamos para a caverna...chegamos a tempo de ver cinco daqueles mercenários (incluído os dois caras que batemos!) nos procurando!

Felizmente Jane tampara a minha boca com a mão dela...para que eu não começasse a zoar com aqueles idiotas! O que foi uma OTIMA IDEIA! Tínhamo ido mais a dentro da caverna até que ficamos (literalmente) sem saída.

Serio! Eu tinha que parar de fazer trocadilhos estúpidos em momentos como esse...

-Darcy...você tem algum plano? Por que eu não tenho nenhum!-Jane sussurrara em desespero

Aproveitando a deixa eu direi a mão dela da minha boca e falei o mais baixo possível

–Vamos ao estilo Stark! O que é a mesma coisa de improvisar–sussurrei de volta com toda calma que pude reunir naquele momento, o que era nenhuma!

Antes que Jane pudesse responder ouvimos um “click” de arma perto de nos...viramos para o lado e vimos três mercenários com as armas apontadas para gente...agora eu não terei que ficar preocupada pela próxima festa de aniversario!

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar Jane ataca uma pedra nos imbecis e me puxa para trás dela, infelizmente os caras malvados avançam para gente...eu tropeço puxo a minha prima pela camisa!

Sabe o curioso dessa aventura toda?

Tipo em vez de cairmos no chão e tocar harpas ou haver metal no céu...EU ACABO CAINDO NO COLO(ou melhor NOS BRAÇOS) DE MEGA GATO COM CAPACETE DE CHIFRES!

Quer saber?

Já que vou morrer MESMO aproveito e beijo o cara do capacete! E fui o que fiz...meti um beijo de língua no cara!

AGORA EU POSSO IR PRO INFERNO,PULGATORIO OU PARA CEU! O DIABO A QUATRO...eu tinha finalmente beijado um cara sem que meu irmão Tony flagrasse e batesse depois no coitado...eu ficasse de “castigo”...

VIVA CARPIEM DIEM!

_Versão off Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_


	3. Capitulo 2-A Fama Dos Stark's....

**_Versão on Jane Max Stark Foster_ **

Cair em cima de cara loiro, de olhos azuis e mega musculoso, não estava DEFINITIVAMENTE nos planos de ser morta por mercenários durante o aniversario da Darcy!

Infelizmente sai da minha reflexão quando ouvi minha prima gritar em plenos pulmões...me virei e NÃO CONSEGUIR acreditar o que minha prima maluca fez!

–AGORA EU POSSO IR PRO INFERNO, PULGATORIO OU PARA CEU! O DIABO A QUATRO...VIVA CARPIEM DIEM! –mal deu tempo de saber do que a minha prima tinha gritado

ELA BEIJOU...O CARA DE CAPACETE DE CHIFRES QUE ESTAVA SEGURANDO ELA!

E me viro pro loiro que estava me segurando e mando na lata!

–Não vem que não! – disse pulando do colo do loiro estupefato...

Deus! Era **_impressão minha_** ou Darcy estava _metendo a língua_ no cara?

–DARCY MEGAN LEWIS STARK! PARE DE BEIJAR NESTE INSTANTE OU... –mal tinha terminado a sentença quando Darcy interrompe o beijo

–OU o que? – disse me desafiando

–Ou conto pro Tony que foi você! QUE SABOTOU O ENCONTRO DELE COM A PEPPER!-ameacei aos “gritos” por assim dizer...

Claro...que Darcy vez aquilo em retaliação ao que Tony fizera no quarto dela (para encurtar a estória...Tony fizera uma orgia com 40 modelos, no quarto da Darcy) e por fim Darcy saíra “dos braços” do cara

–Agora você esta se tornando uma Stark de verdade! Só falta tirar o “BV” é **_será oficial_**! – Darcy falara aquilo puxando as minhas mãos pulando ao meu redor... ** _ela tinha tomando muita cafeína pro meu gosto_**!

Era **_impressão minha_** ou estava **_faltando alguma_** coisa...?

–Darcy, não esta faltando **_algo_** por aqui? –sugerindo sobre a presença dos mercenários

–Vamos ver,Jane? Os três filhos da putas querendo nos assassinar? OU o fato que você é virgem...pode escolher! – Darcy disse com tanta naturalidade que naquele momento eu queria morrer, reviver e morrer de novo...

–Eu nunca disse que era virgem–falei para a minha prima ambiguamente

–Então você não é virgem? – minha prima perguntara desconcertada

–Eu também não disse isso–respondi novamente na ambiguidade– fique tranquila priminha, ambiguidade é um traço dos Stark’s...quando você aprender será _oficialmente_ uma Stark!

Dando leve palmadinhas no ombro...é claro que a minha prima me revidara com um soco no meu ombro.

 Mas como toda coisa ainda estava rolando ERA logico que aqueles idiotas armados iriam aparecer!

**_Versão off Jane Max Stark Foster_ **

_ Versão on Loki Odinson _

Thor teve seu momento de gloria, ajoelhado na frente de Odin, rei de Asgard, fazendo Thor de o príncipe herdeiro ... Ate que literalmente duas mulheres caíssem em nossos braços, bem eu não sei o que a mulher que caiu em cima do Thor disse...eu estava ocupado sendo beijado?!

Logico que para mim...o príncipe caçula de Asgard, sempre o segundo em tudo( ate nas escolhas das senhoras da corte) , estava um pouco surpreso pelo fato que a mulher que cairá nos meus estava ocupada me beijando...Certo, vou para a parte em que as duas senhoras começaram a discutir como estivessem num dos jardins de Asgard falando sobre o tempo!

–Agora você esta se tornando uma Stark de verdade! Só falta tirar o “BV” é **_será oficial_**! – falara lady mais jovem para a mais velha...saltitando ao redor da lady mais velha

Claro, que saindo do meu estado de choque...acabei me virando para meu irmão Thor que estava mais confuso do que eu...

–Darcy, não esta faltando **_algo_** por aqui? –sugeriu a lady mais velha para a tal de Darcy?

–Vamos ver,Jane? Os três filhos da putas querendo nos assassinar? OU o fato que você é virgem...pode escolher! – tal Lady Darcy falara com tanta naturalidade que naquele momento para Lady Jane? que eu não podia acreditar no que ouvira...

–Eu nunca disse que era virgem–respondera Lady Jane ambiguamente para Lady Darcy

Eu estava ouvindo certo? Lady Jane a dama mais velha entre as duas estavam discutindo...sobre a  sua  castidade?

–Então você não é virgem? – Lady Darcy perguntara desconcertada

–Eu também não disse isso– Lady Jane respondeu novamente na ambiguidade para Lady Darcy– fique tranquila priminha, ambiguidade é um traço dos Stark’s...quando você aprender será _oficialmente_ uma Stark!

Deixe-me ver o que entendi seus nomes são Jane e Darcy Strak’s...eram primas, vestiam roupas estranhas e estavam machucadas? Lady Jane dera leve palmadinhas no ombro de sua prima mais jovem...que revidara com um soco no meu ombro?

Ate que o momento fora interrompido por três homens armados?

–Agora suas vadias fiquem paradas para eu matar vocês! – dissera raivosamente o homem vindo em direções das damas

–Serio?HELLO! Eu _sou uma Stark’s_ a teimosia é um dos traços da família! – respondera Lady Darcy sarcasticamente para o homem

Neste momento eu estou ficando interessado nesta jovem lady...

–Pensei que alcoolismo, arrogância, inteligência, ninfomaníacos e sermos egocêntricos fossem traços da família– respondeu lady Jane sarcasticamente para a prima

–Jane...isso vem depois da teimosia ok? – respondera Lady Darcy exasperada para a prima

 Antes que pudesse prevê o estava acontecendo lady Jane tirou a camisa de manga comprida de sapo? E jogou em cima de seus atacantes e começou a bate-los?

_ Versão off Loki Odinson _

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

Ok! Esse não era o melhor aniversario que eu já comemorei em toda a minha vida...

Mas ver Jane usar a camisa do pijama flanelado do Kerropi como distração, para arrebentar três mercenários provavelmente de alto escalão no meio da Terra-Media estilo viking futurista...FOI INCRIVEL!

–Uau! ARREPENDA PRIMA JANE! – gritei na torcida

Ok, vou explicar como minha prima Jane sabe lutar arte márcias deste o dia que eu fiz seis anos...algumas meninas do internado eram _muito_ más comigo por ser uma Stark, quando Jane descobriu isso?

Digamos que precisaram de oito professores (tipo de academias para modelos super bombadaos) para tirarem Jane em cima da garota de doze anos que me atormentava no internado...é a garota **levou mais** de **trinta e sete pontos** **(só na cara)** e no dia seguinte ninguém  me importunava mais, a garota tinha mudado de internado. Jane era violenta!

–Darcy...uma ajudinha? – perguntou prima Jane sobre os mercenários ou como sair do meio dessa multidão toda ?

Eu voto na segunda opção!

Antes que eu pudesse ajudar na situação “fuga” o moreno alto que eu tinha beijado momentos atrás todo musculoso me segurou (não que eu seja contra caras megas lindo me segurando! Por favor eu sou uma Stark!) acabei “presentando” ele com os golpes do Miss Simpatia da Sandra Bullock – aqueles golpes que acertam nariz, pé , cintura e países baixos(aqueles lugares sagrados para um homem) –  e depois joguei ele no chão!

– Como você ousa bater num príncipe de ASGARD? – gritou um loiro de armadura vermelha e prata com uma capa vermelha para mim

Olhei bem fundo e disse...

–Vossa mãe sabeis que tu usas a cortina dela? –perguntei seria para o loiro

Eu sei que ouvi Jane rir e algumas pessoas ao nosso redor ficar indignadas com o meu comportamento ou fingirem uma tosse para rirem...

Nem esperei um segundo a mais corri pelo meio da multidão tentando achar uma saída, quando me virei para chamar por Jane...ela tinha acabado de socar o cara loiro no qual eu tinha insultado alguns momentos atrás?

BEST PARTY FOREVER!

– HEY JANE! MELHOR CORRER! –gritei para minha prima enquanto as coisas começaram a ficar feias!

Claro que soquei um guarda...porque ele todo de armadura brilhante armado com uma lança e escudo...cara isso doeu muito(eu acho que quebrei o meu pulso)! Mais ainda bem que desorientou ele o suficiente para eu pegar o escudo, cara eu sou muito foda!

– Darcy é melhor correr! – Jane falara correndo na minha direção

Serio? Ela estava com um espartilho vermelho de rendas mega sexy por baixo do pijama mais sem graça da terra? Não _brinca_...agora eu estou começando a ver porque a maioria dos caras corria para Jane e não para mim, sem ofensas mais eu sou a melhor na coisa do Karma Sutra!

Quando Jane chegou onde eu estava corremos ate encontrar uma mega escadaria que me lembrava dos antigos castelos medievais europeus, que tava para “cidade” (serio? eu tinha caído numa cidade viking/futurista? Não podia ser o Havaí ou Rio?)

–Jane...você confia em mim? – perguntei encarando Jane nos olhos

–Talvez? – respondeu incerta

Não podia culpa-la por isso...HELLO! Eu era na maioria das vezes pior do que Tony nas festas (serio fazer top less, enquanto tenta fazer uma posição super difícil de ioga–em cima de uma prancha de surfe no qual eu equilibrava por meio de uma bola de praia gigante de plástico–... admito que não foi uma das minhas melhores ideias) coloquei o escudo no chão como um skate e puxei Jane...e fomos escada baixo!

_Versão off Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

**_ Versão on Thor Odinson _ **

Meu dia de trinfo foi estragado por duas coisas...

Pela invasão do cofre de armas por Gigantes de Gelo e duas mulheres de Midgard que caíram nos meus braços e de Loki

As mulheres tinham fugido, os gigantes estavam mortos!

–Fale escoria...qual foi o trato que os gigantes propuseram a vocês? – gritei com nojo para o único mortal que sobrevivera a minha ira, já que seus companheiros não tiveram essa sorte...

Ainda que alguns momentos atrás eu fosse proclamado oficialmente o príncipe herdeiro de Asgard na sala do trono, agora vazia para interrogar o mortal, sorte a dele que meu pai Odin estava conduzindo as perguntas...quem permanecia era meus pais (o rei e a rainha),Loki (meu irmão caçula),Sif e os três guerreiros (Hogun,Fandral e Volstagg).

–Bem, eu não sei onde estou ou do que você fala...só sei que fui pago para matar aquelas duas vadias...Jane Max Stark Foster e Darcy Megan Lewis Stark, quem encomendou as morte? Simples, o “amado tio Stane”...foi engraçado ver reações delas quando viram a verdade sobre homem que elas consideram como um pai!– o mortal responderá com escarnio e com uma felicidade doentia sobre o sofrimento das damas

Não irei falar de como ele se exaltava de felicidade doentia sobre como mataria aquelas mulheres inocentes...aparentemente lady Jane Max Stark Foster e a prima lady Darcy Megan Lewis Stark eram de uma família nobre e abastada de Midgard,  por inveja e cobiça do homem que sua família confiava cegamente...elas tinham quase morrido!

Não sei o que deu em mim, a única coisa que soubera é que pegara Mjölnir e matara o mortal em único golpe. No momento que voltei ao meu juízo à sala do trono ficara num silencio ensurdecedor e o sangue imundo do mortal morto tinha sujando o chão de Asgard.

–Loki, Sif, os três guerreiros e eu iremos atrás de Lady Jane e Lady Darcy– informei aos meus pais sem olha-los quando eu andava para fora da sala do trono.

......

Foram duas horas a procura das mortais!

Ate que ouvimos um boato que as damas estavam numa pub de certa reputação positiva de Asgard... Que estavam bêbadas e dançando de uma forma inadequada para os padrões asgardianos em cima das mesas

–Thor é melhor ver antes que elas entrem em problemas! – Fandral dissera preocupado

Assenti com a cabeça para meu amigo e fomos para a pub...

Quando chegamos não foi difícil achar as mortais que estavam sentadas no balcão do bar cantando musicas sem sentidos e bêbadas!

–Jaaannneee... eu queeeeroooo mais umaaa chaanncceee! – falara lady Darcy bêbada?

–Darcy...euuu nããããããooo vou falar se souu virgem ou nããããão! – ouvi lady Jane responder arrastada

A maioria dos frequentadores da pub sabia quem meu irmão e eu éramos e da reputação de meus amigos, por isso tinham saído do caminho quando fomos em direção das damas bêbadas. Agora nós reparamos que elas se encontravam em trajes sumários...

–Hey Jane! O gato veio! – dissera lady Darcy muito bêbada

–O loiro com barba? – perguntara a mulher mais bela que eu vira na minha vida

–Não! O cara alto, moreno e de verde! –informara lady Darcy animada para prima

Aquilo tinha me chamado atenção...a mortal mais jovem estava interessada em Loki?

**_ Versão off Thor Odinson _ **


	4. Capitulo 3-....é inesquecível!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora!  
> Mas é final de temporada do vestibular(GRAÇAS A DEUS!)  
> Agora tenho mais tempo para as minhas fics!:)  
> E aproveitando uma cenas de sexo ^.~
> 
> E aqui uma foto da filha do Tony:
> 
> Skye Kate Stark:  
> http://img.pandawhale.com/84717-Skye-YOURE-A-ROBOT-gif-Agents-FRZW.gif

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

Eu estava **_muito bêbada_**!

O fato é que estava vendo aquele moreno, alto, mega gato que estava andando na minha direção...tenho que chegar se ele não é casado!

Convenhamos ele **_era muito_** gato para ser solteiro... Ou talvez ele seja que nem o meu irmão _Tony_!

Claro, que um homem daqueles não repararia em mim...mesmo que _eu seja da maravilhosa “família Stark”_ , os homens só ficavam interessados na minha prima e por mim só pelo sobrenome e pela fortuna que vinha junto.

Eu senti uma pontada de tristeza e preocupação pelo fato que minha sobrinha Skye Kate Stark, tivesse que se esconder pelo fato que Tony possivelmente estivesse morto e que Stane iria colocar a sua cabeça a premio para ficar com os bens dos Stark’s. Era tão injusto! Como aquele cretino podia ter feito isso conosco!

–Minhas senhoras...– disse um loiro estilo Robin Hood para Jane e eu

Nem preciso dizer, _esse cara_ **_era igual ao Tony_** ... por favor reconheço um desses de _loooongeee_!

–Vamos estabelecer as regras aqui sr. Robin Hood, tente flertar comigo, com a minha prima Jane OU com qualquer outro membro feminino da minha família... E eu irei pessoalmente castra-lo preparar uma refeição para você comer suas bolas entendido? –ameacei amavelmente bêbada para aquele loiro cretino– mas no seu caso sr. Moreno-Lindo-de-Morrer, eu sou voluntaria para ficar a amarrada na sua cama e fazer todas as posições do Karma Sutra é só falar quando ok? – falei o mais sedutora possível para aquele Sr-Mega-Bonitão-Viking.

Claro que eu tinha saído de cima do balcão(?) para falar com Sr.-Sexy-Apple...já falei, que agradeço a Deus que estou numa lingerie decente para  seduzir esse homem?

Não? AGRADEÇO A DEUS!

–Milady...por mais que sua oferta seja generosa...receio que não esta em plena razão e—o interrompi colocando o indicador sobre os lábios e perguntei

–Meu nome é Darcy Megan Lewis Stark, aquela de espartilho vermelho encima do balcão cantando “Hey, Jude!” dos Beatles é minha prima Jane ... Então qual é o seu nome Sr.Lindo-de-Morrer? –falei sensualmente no seu ouvido e aproveitando perguntei pelo nome do bad boy viking, confesso que apertei o pênis por cima da calça de couro dele!

Gente! Como sinto falta disso...poder pegar um cara totalmente ébria sem saber sobre o meu “passado familiar”!

E acho que desmaiei (por culpa da bebida) depois de falar isso...

Que vergonha!

_Versão off Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

**Versão on Jane Max Stark Foster**

Darcy tinha desmaiado...bem depois de tomarmos umas canecas de hidromel (perdi a conta no 52°) seja lá o que fosse isso!

Mas foi hilário! Eu tinha vinte e um anos, quando você descobre que homem que era considerado “o seu segundo pai” tinha planejado matar todos os membros da sua família só para ficar com o seu dinheiro...o que você faz se é do clã Stark’s?

Bebe até cair...e depois bebe deitado!

–Deus! Ela desmaiou! –exclamei rindo da situação da minha prima

Aparentemente ela desmaiara em cima do viking bad boy, só Darcy mesmo para se envergonhar dessa maneira!

–Qual é o seu nome milady? –perguntou assanhado o cara que Darcy ameaçara alguns momentos atrás

Não devo dizer isso mas... ** _com certeza ele era igualzinho ao Tony_** ,por que esses tipos de caras só vinham na minha direção?

–Jane Max Stark Foster, e tente alguma gracinha e faço de você um homem castrado–ameacei com o tom mais amável possível...

 –Milady, permita eu perguntar...mas oque esta bebendo? –perguntou o homem loiro que se chamava Thor?

–Uma bebida chamada hidromel...mas parei de contar no 52,agora eu não lembro o por que? –respondi distraída pelo fato...

Agora lembrei!

Darcy e eu fizemos uma competição para ver quem bebia mais...

Por algum motivo a sala estava ficando escura...

...................

Ressaca...

Essa palavra de sete letras, era a causa da minha dor de cabeça....

Só tem um pequeno detalhe, estou numa muito macia e não me lembro de como cheguei lá!

Seja lá onde for...!

–Deus, eu vou matar Megan...depois que eu recuperar dessa!–murmurando irritada

Colocando o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça para evitar a luz que invadia o quarto não me cegasse...

–hum, você esta acordada Lady Jane–disse uma voz **_bem_** masculina para o meu gosto...

Levando uma pequena parte do travesseiro para ver um homem alto, lindo de morrer... e que estava vestido com algum tipo de armadura.

Ótimo, eu tinha dormido com um maluco da renascença...que droga!

–Ótimo...eu acabei fazendo sexo com você, que merda! –murmurei com raiva e cansada para o homem que estava no quarto

Deus, eu podia pertencer a essa família de malucos ricos e disfuncionais... MAS **EU _não_** preciso agir como uma!

–Na verdade Lady Jane...se refere a fazer sexo, tenho que informar que não chegamos a fazer tal ato–respondeu hesitante e um pouco envergonhado (?) sobre a minha pergunta

Ok, eu devo ter agido como tivesse se tratando de... ** _Tony_** , mas  convenhamos esse cara tinha uma pinta de  “Don Juan” .

–Ótimo então quem é você? Onde eu estou? E pelo amor de Deus por que estou de ressaca? – perguntando enquanto me escondia a minha cabeça no travesseiro por culpa da iluminação do quarto

E então ele começou explicar que uma tals de Nornas tinha enviado Darcy e eu para “Asgard” e que tínhamos o destino entrelaçados com alguma coisa...

Bem,eu parei de ouvir explicação quando alguém tinha gritado em palavras exatas...

“SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA LOUCA!” **_definidamente_**   Darcy amarra alguém **_na cama_** _de novo_!

**Versão off Jane Max Stark Foster**

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

Ok...eu tinha acordado numa cama _super macia **e** desconhecida_, talvez  tudo que ocorrera nas ultimas 24h tinha sido um pesadelo...talvez eu tenha exagerado no sorvete **_e_**   sonhado com toda essa maluquice!

E durante cinco segundos eu acreditei nesta ideia até que vi...Loki dormindo ao meu lado?

Acho que era o nome do gostosão-viking-futurista,e sim **_ele_** _estava **dormindo**_ **como um cavalheiro!**

Bem, acho que irei aproveitar o momento para me entreter com o sr.Bad Boy!

Que significa é que tinha amarrado as mãos dele na cabeceira da cama com lenços verdes, que tinha achado no criado mudo.

E bem comecei a beijar o abdômen sarado dele!

OMG! E **_QUE ABDÔMEN!_**

E reparei que ainda dormindo ele soltava pequenos gemidos...então desfiz a fivelas da calças dele (serio? Esse cara era maníaco por fivelas?) ...e vi **_“O”_** pênis  da minha vida!

Quer saber! **_Dane-se_** a boquete, que eu tinha planejado fazer... eu vou pular para a parte dos missionários! (posição mamãe e papai!!!)

Conduzi aquela obra prima da natureza para dentro da minha vagina e parei quando eu tinha sido preenchida...acho que rolei os meus olhos de prazer!

E comecei a cavalgar devagar em cima do Bad boy,depois fui mais rápida ate que comecei a gemer alto?

E infelizmente aquele Bad boy acordou e gritou em plenos pulmões...

–eu irei falar **_só uma vez mortal...SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA LOUCA!_** – depois de me ameaçar ele gritou **_bem_ alto ** e não do jeito que queria...

E para o meu azar...Jane invadira o quarto com reboque de três guardas com armas desempunhadas prontas para ataque, o tal de Thor desempunhando um martelo, um gorducho ruivo empunhando um machado de guerra(?), um homem asiático com uma massa pronto para atacar, o tal Robin Hood sacando dois floretes(?)  e por fim uma mulher armada com uma espada curta e com um escudo pequeno(?)

–Darcy! O que DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO??? –Jane berrou indignada para mim

–Que devo frequentar outra reunião do _DASA_ *?– perguntei incerta

Deus! Eu **não sei** o que **_é_** **pior**  ser pega numa posição comprometedora por minha prima Jane e mais um montão de gente desconhecida **_ou_** ter ficado quatro dias, vinte e duas horas e quarenta minutos sem sexo!?

_Versão on Darcy Megan Lewis Stark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DASA*:Dependentes de Amor e Sexo Anônimos 
> 
> E para minha surpresa(!)realmente existe tal grupo de apoio...só que eu imaginei que se chama-se de ninfomaníacos anônimos...(sem querer ofender)


End file.
